


Because There is Nothing Good on TV

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry figures a wank is as good a solution as any when there is nothing good on the telly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because There is Nothing Good on TV

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to capitu and lauren3210 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

Harry sighed, staring listlessly at the television as he flipped through the channels. Day two of his mandatory "holiday" from work, and he was already bored. He'd been hoping to spend the few hours before Draco got home from work relaxing in front of the telly, but there was just nothing good on. Harry sighed again, flicking the telly off and tossing his wand down on the table

He tipped his head back against the sofa and stared absently at the ceiling, mind wandering to thoughts of Draco. His hand drifted to his groin as he thought about their upcoming holiday and all the things they had planned. A jolt of arousal spiked through him at the thought of a dripping wet Draco mostly naked on the beach. He looked down, surprised to note that he'd been massaging himself through his jeans, his cock almost fully hard.

Harry cast a quick glance around the room, before remembering that it was the middle of the day and he was, in fact, entirely alone in the house. Smiling to himself, he undid his flies and pulled his cock out, heart racing with the naughty thrill of wanking off in the middle of the day right out in his living room. Honestly, it was a bit surprising that he'd never taken advantage of this luxury before, he thought as he began to leisurely stroke his prick.

He pushed his pants and jeans down and kicked them off, scooching down the sofa and spreading his knees wide. Grabbing his wand, he summoned a bottle of lube from the bedroom, and coated his palm before resuming his ministrations, the wet, slick glide making his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Shivering with pleasure, he relaxed into the sofa, closing his eyes and threw his head back against the cushions as he pictured Draco. His pale, smooth skin, those liquid silver eyes, that pink, perfect mouth, stretched wide around his cock. Harry groaned, slipping his other hand down to fondle his bollocks as he continued his slow, maddening pace. He thought back to last Wednesday, when Draco had tied his hands to the headboard and then sunk down onto his cock, riding him so achingly slowly that Harry had been mindlessly begging him to speed up, almost crying with relief when Draco finally relented.

Harry rubbed his thumb against the head of his cock and bit his lip against a whimper, before remembering that he could make as much noise as he damn well pleased. He released an exaggerated moan with his next movement, blushing at how lewd it sounded reverberating through the empty house in the middle of the afternoon.

His fingers moved up from his bollocks to his hip bones, gliding over the small dragon tattoo that was currently swishing around excitedly, picking up on Harry's arousal. Draco and he had gotten drunk several months back and somehow Harry had ended up with a magical dragon tattoo on his hip. He'd never really seen himself as a tattoo person, but he'd grown to love it, this permanent mark on his body that he'd come to think of as Draco's mark. And he wasn't the only one that loved it. Draco's eyes glowed whenever he caught a glimpse of the feisty dragon.

Harry moaned at the flare of possession and desire that touching the tattoo always elicited, a low, desperate _Draco_ that almost sounded like a shout in the silence of the room.

He was so lost in the toe-curling pleasure of his indulgent midday wank, that he must have missed the whoosh of the Floo. When he opened his eyes to fumble around for some more lube, he almost shouted in surprise as his eyes locked on Draco, who was leaning against the mantelpiece. He looked almost completely unruffled except for the slight flush to his cheeks, and the too-fast rise and fall of his chest.

Harry froze. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Draco smirked, eyes dark as he gave Harry a slow once-over.

"Well, are you just going to watch, or are you going to join me?" Harry challenged, giving his cock a sure stroke.

"Hmm...both such tempting options, but I think I'll just watch." Harry's brow furrowed. 

"Don't let me interrupt. Please, continue," Draco said, gesturing with his hand for Harry to get on with it.

Harry blushed. He didn't know why _this_ felt so embarrassing, especially considering all the filthy, filthy things they had done together. But there was something so...intimate about putting himself on display like this, pleasuring himself while Draco looked on, fully dressed. Harry shook his head, closing his eyes again and biting his lip as he resumed his wanking.

"Oh, no." Harry heard Draco murmur. "None of that now. You weren't biting your lip earlier. I'd like to hear you."

Harry's breath hitched at Draco's words and he released his lip, soft grunts escaping his throat as his hand sped up. With his free hand he pushed his shirt up his chest and began thumbing at his nipples, knowing that Draco had a particular fascination with them.

"Fuck," Harry moaned as his hips started snapping up into his fist of their own accord, chasing the orgasm that was almost within his reach.

"You're close, aren't you," Draco said, his voice velvety smooth and much, much closer than before. "Why don't you come for me, Harry."

Harry cried out, eyes shooting open and locking onto Draco's as he came, come splattering his chest and shirt. He sat there panting for several moments, half naked and covered in his cooling release, unable to tear his eyes away from Draco's. Lazily, he grinned up at Draco.

"What are you doing home so early? Not that I'm not pleased to see you."

Draco smiled, pointing his wand at Harry and casting a cleaning charm on his clothes and skin. "I'd _thought_ I would pop in and see how you were holding up on your holiday." He smirked. "Though I see my worry was needless."

Harry grinned. "Actually, I've been going a bit mad with boredom. I only started wanking because there was nothing on the telly."

Draco rolled his eyes and gave Harry a quick kiss before reaching down and handing him his pants and jeans off the floor. "Well, I'm almost done at the lab. Just a few more loose ends to tie up this afternoon, and then I'll be off too."

Harry stood up and pulled on his clothing before dragging Draco close. "So you'll be able to keep me entertained?"

"Undoubtedly."

They kissed for several minutes. Slow, deep kisses that made Harry's chest feel tight and his stomach flutter. "You didn't get off," Harry mumbled against Draco's mouth. "Want me to help with that?"

Draco pulled away, expression rueful. "Unfortunately I really should be heading back in. You can make it up to me later."

Draco walked back towards to Floo. "But in the meantime, if you're bored, you _could_ get a start on packing. Our portkey to Spain leaves tomorrow morning after all."

Harry stood in the middle of the living room as Draco left in a swirl of green flame, gaze flicking between the television and the hall towards their bedroom. Draco was right, they _were_ leaving rather early in the morning, and he should probably get a start on packing. Plus he'd already established that there was nothing worth watching.

 _But_ that was one drawn-out wank ago. Who knew what was playing _now_. Harry cast one last look down the hallway before flopping back down onto the sofa. 

He'd pack later.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> And if you have anything you'd like to see in the series, any particular smutty thing you've been dying to read, I'm always open to suggestions! I can't promise they'll make it in, but I still have quite a few more reasons to figure out. :D


End file.
